


All For Nothing At All

by limonlemme



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Memories, Murder, Sad Ending, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limonlemme/pseuds/limonlemme
Summary: After the wars cease to end, Dream realizes he's lost everything and everyone he's ever cared for. He wonders if it was all really worth the bloodshed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	All For Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> If any CC has an issue with this, I'll be sure to take this down^^  
> I'd like to also say this is my first time writing something so I'm excited to write it. :)
> 
> (If you wanna see any of the characters in a relationship with each other, you may^^)

The fire spread like wild. Licking every surface of the weathered planks belonging to the towns surfaces. Dream stood there, covered in ash and blood. His grip on the handle of his sword never faltered to release as he fell into shock. Was it over? The thought in his mind raced-crazy. The ringing in his ears slowly faded as he turned his head around to face the true destruction that had been caused.

  
There laid two people; the first one laid on the floor, looking completely helpless as the life was drained from his eyes. On the side of him stood his once worn glasses, now snapped in half covered in soot and his blood. Dream walked over to him in disarray. As he further investigated the corpse, he found the wound..or wounds, a stab wound to the back and a fatal finish to the throat. The chipped mask that hid his face was now on the floor as he takes it off to reveal his now dull green eyes. Once emotionless soon turned glassy as he felt a wave of emotion like never before.

"Ge...orge..?" His voice cracked, faded away from previous uses. As expected, there came no response from the boy. Dream laid his hand on top of George's sprawled out hand and felt nothing but a fading heat radiating off of it. His death could've been prevented. Everyone's death could have been prevented yet the power that fueled through his veins completely blinded him from who he was hurting in the end. He blinked as the tears started welling more now.

He coughed as the smoke got into his lungs. His eyes led him up towards something that caught his attention. Yet another body-

-but this time it was propped up against a wall. There was a trail of blood above the body on the wall that showed how the second boy slid down as he was defeated. The once masked man got up and stumbled towards him. Kneeling down, he lifted up the face of the his other friend. His best friend since he could remember. His signature bandana still surrounded his head as it had always been. Sapnap had an arrow to the chest which finished him off almost quick.

Dream wasn't sure who did this to his friends, which one of his enemies took away their lives, but Dream knew he deserved it. He thought back to the time when they all created the SMP in the first place. And when everyone else slowly came in as well, it was peaceful at first. But Dream wanted more. He realized how much of an upper-hand he had against all of them. That's when he felt the need to take away all of the freedom everyone had and place them under his control. What he never knew though was how much it would come to bite him in the ass at the end. Why did he have to ruin the lives of the two teen boys, Tommy and Tubbo over a stupid disc? Why had he ruin all these innocent lives? He bit his lip in thought but just shook away. There was no changing the past.

As he got up, there came a soft touch on his face. He gradually brought his hand to his face as he discovered the wet source coming from his eyes. He was..crying? He started feeling up his face as a small giggle came out. Which soon turned to a laugh. Why was he laughing? His friends were dead because of him. He did this. He killed everyone. He deserved whatever mother nature had planned for him.


End file.
